


shook me so hard, baby

by pinkmaggit



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Comeplay, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Shotgunning, Smoking, james can have a little a ass. as a treat., they get blazed and fuck. thats it. thats the plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit
Summary: James stares up at him, his face all pink, almost like he can't quite believe what he's seeing. Like he can't believe Jason's wearing panties, all for him.It’s kind of an ego boost.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	shook me so hard, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/gifts).



> well well well. if it isn't ao3 user pinkmaggit writing more lingerie porn ,,,, i guess i am just entirely predictable like that huh ,,,, also more stoner fics 2k21 pls i luv them (if u couldn't tell)
> 
> this one's for inkk <3<3<3 mwah ilu ty for giving me the motivation to finally wrap this one up u have my whole heart 🥺🥺
> 
> also why'd it end up getting kinda sweet ,,,, wtf. that was. not supposed to happen LMAO. _me, an unfortunately sappy bitch at heart, writing 5k of kinda mushy bullshit_ : ah, fuck, ive done it again 
> 
> cw: fucking while high

The phone rings. 

Jason groans. His face is smushed into one of his pillows, and he's just so fucking cozy under all his blankets he doesn't really want to move. The window in his room is open slightly, a gentle breeze coming through, drapes rustling softly. 

When the phone stops ringing, Jason yawns, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. He's just starting to drift back to sleep when there’s another shrill ring from the phone.

Rolling over, Jason clutches at his forehead as there's a nauseating spike of pain between his eyes. 

They'd played a club last night for some friends in the Bay Area, and then they'd spent the rest of the evening and the early hours of the morning getting drunk out of their fucking minds. 

So, y’know. Regular antics for them. 

The phone rings again. 

Jason sits up dazedly. All he wants is to just go back to bed, because he’s got a wicked case of cottonmouth and it feels like someone’s beaten his head in with a tire iron. 

_Fuck_.

It takes him three tries to grab the phone off the handset on his night table, and he clumsily brings it up to his ear, nearly smacking himself in the chin. The alarm next to the phone blinks at him, displaying the time in green numbers; 4:06 in the afternoon. Jason flops back against the pillows as the call connects.

“Hello?” 

“Hey,” James says. His voice crackles over the line. Jason wonders how hungover he must be. “You doing anything tonight?”

_Oh._

“Uh- nah,” Jason mumbles. The sunlight streaming through the drapes is burning his fucking retinas out. Shielding his face with one hand, Jason yawns a little before finishing his sentence. “Mmm, you wanna come over?”

“Duh.”

Jason snorts a laugh, wincing as a spike of pain flares behind his eyes. “‘Kay. Uh- I’m gonna have a shower.”

“Uh-huh. Is seven cool?”

He does the mental math in his head; considering that he's got roughly three hours, it should give him plenty of time to eat something and get cleaned up- and also get rid of all the dirty laundry in his room. Maybe take an Advil, too. “Sure,” Jason shrugs, “Whatever you want, man.”

“Sweet. See ya then.” James hangs up. 

Jason puts the phone back in the handset. Then he rolls over and falls asleep for another couple hours.

+

After scarfing down a sandwich, finishing his laundry, and taking a shower, it's almost seven. Jason towel-dries his hair off before wrapping another towel around his waist, heading into the bedroom. 

As he's pulling the top drawer of his dresser open, his eyes catch on the little ribbon-wrapped box sitting pretty in the corner. Jason pauses, staring dumbly at it for a few seconds. 

He knows exactly what’s in there. The box has been sitting in his dresser for a couple weeks now because he hasn’t had an excuse to wear the stuff he bought.

Unless-

Swallowing hard, Jason pulls it out. He sets it on the top of his dresser, undoing the ribbon with shaky fingers. When he finally gets the bow undone, he chucks it into his trash can. Then he pulls the lid of the box off, pushing aside the crinkly white tissue paper.

Nestled inside the box are three pairs of panties, all different colours and lacy-fine.

He _might've_ bought them on a whim. Him and James have been fuckbuddies for a while, and Jason _might've_ thought about wearing them for James.

(Might've jacked off thinking about it, too. Definitely more than once.)

Jason feels his cheeks burn a little as he stares down at the panties. There’s something so fucking alluring about the idea, and he’s got no clue why. And, well. He’s never really had any impulse control, either.

He tosses his towel into the laundry basket and picks up the black pair. They feel silky, ridiculously delicate between his fingers. Almost fragile, tender and pretty. 

Jason steps into the lingerie, pulling it up his thighs slowly. It’s a foreign feeling, the silk cool and sleek under his fingertips. Jason winces as the waistband snaps tight around his hips and he has to wiggle a little to make sure his dick doesn’t flop out.

Then Jason pauses, looking at himself in the mirror on his closet door.

It's so strange seeing himself like this; Jason blinks dumbly, his eyes drawn to the panties that stand out stark against his pale skin.

He strokes a finger along the waistband, over all the lacy flowers and black, sheer silk. The waistband is snug against his navel, riding a little low before curving up to stretch over the slim bones of his hips. Turning around, his eyes scan over the back, the hem riding up on his ass, digging into the curves of his cheeks.

Jason blushes, staring down at the heart-shaped cutout in the back of the panties, right at that little divot at the base of his spine above his asscheeks.

The sound of the doorbell ringing startles him out of his thoughts. 

Jason nearly jumps out of his own goddamn skin, slipping on the hardwood floor a little and almost braining himself on his dresser. He hurriedly shoves the box into the drawer, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a worn-out Zeppelin t-shirt.

As he heads downstairs, he tries to will his blush to disappear as the doorbell rings again and again. His brain stubbornly refuses to focus on anything but what James might think of him in panties, though.

Fuck, he's so screwed.

+

“What took you so long?”

“Just, y’know- got out of the shower,” Jason lies, letting James in. He blushes as his eyes scan over James’ arms, tanned and buff and on full display thanks to the muscle tee he’s wearing. Jason has to suppress the urge to drool. “You wanna- you want me to light one up?”

James grins. “Sure,” he says easily, trailing Jason into the living room. He flops down onto the couch. "C’mere.”

Jason goes.

He has to swallow a gasp as James pulls him into his lap. James’ cheeks are just slightly sunburnt, freckles scattered under his eyelashes. Jason’s heart kicks hard against his ribs.

“So,” James murmurs, “You wanna get stoned?”

Jason nods his head like a goddamn bobble-toy. “Yeah- lemme just,” he says, grabbing for the pack-of-cigarettes-that-aren’t-really-cigarettes and his lighter where they’re sitting on the coffee table. “‘Kay. Uh, here.”

He pulls a joint out of the package, placing it between his lips. James watches him, eyes heavy and sort of lazy-content. Jason feels his guts squirm a little under his gaze, quickly sparking up and taking a slow drag.

Then he passes the joint to James.

Considering they’ve been fucking around with each other for months, now, they’re regulars at a routine that mostly involves them getting stoned before they fuck. It’s pretty sweet, actually. And, true to form, they proceed to get absolutely fucking _blasted_.

Unfortunately, this also means that Jason kind of entirely forgets about the whole panties thing. 

Oops.

The television is on a replay of Carrie; Jason watches with detached interest, slumped back into James’ chest as his high curls through his nerves. Lazily scratching at his stomach, Jason yawns, taking a slow drag off the joint balanced between his fingers. 

Under him, James is completely stoned out of his goddamn _mind._ He's half-asleep where he's laying across the couch, head tipped back over the armrest.

James is a fucking lightweight. Seriously. Which means, basically, that he’ll take a few hits and spend the rest of his time staring dopily up at the ceiling as Jason finishes most of the joint because he’s actually got some stamina for weed.

(Jason will admit that smoking with James is kind of the best, though, because then he never has to worry about sharing 50/50. Small pleasures.)

“Dude,” James mumbles, “Jase- pass it here.”

Jason turns his head lazily. “Huh?”

“Pass it. The joint.”

“I think you're done for tonight, man,” Jason laughs, “You're toasted.”

That's an understatement; James looks absolutely fucking _blitzed_. It's ridiculously endearing, though. Jason thinks James looks good like this, all loose and dazed, hair messy and wavy around his pink-tinted face, lips red and soft-looking. 

James huffs. “C’mon, a little more-”

“Wait, here,” Jason murmurs, “I’ll shotgun it. Gimme a sec.” 

James blinks dopily. Jason gives him a grin. 

On screen, Carrie’s burning down the fucking school. Jason stares at the tv for a second, zoning out before he remembers what he's supposed to be doing. 

God, maybe he's gotta start cutting back on the grass before he burns all his goddamn brain cells out.

Taking a hit, Jason lets the smoke fill his mouth. Then he holds his breath, carefully balancing the joint between his fingers as he kneels up a little, straddling James’ hips. Jason leans in, balancing on his free hand over James, and kisses him softly.

James lets out a weak, startled noise. His mouth drops open, and Jason breathes out. The taste of weed is strong, burning through his senses, smoke wafting from between their joined lips. 

Then James hums, big warm hands wrapping around Jason's shoulders, pulling him into himself.

It's easy, slow. By now almost all of the smoke is gone from Jason's mouth, drifting sluggishly around their faces. The slide of their lips is good, clumsy from desire and the grass, and it only makes Jason want more.

He bites down on James’ bottom lip, humming as James’ hand rubs along his spine. When James grabs his ass, he moans, both out of half-shock and half-want. Jason cups James’ cheek, tilting his face up a bit for more clumsy, sloppy kisses.

Pulling back, Jason laughs breathily when he sees how red James’ face has become. He can feel James’ dick, already half-hard, pressed up against one of his asscheeks. And, well. Jason's kind of got a hunch it's not gonna take much before James wants to rail him over the edge of the goddamn bed.

But, y’know.

It's not like he’s complaining. Like, _not at all_.

“S’good, right?”

“Yeah,” James mumbles, his hazy eyes watching Jason's lips move. “Can we- can you-”

Jason grins. “Again?”

James nods. 

“Okay,” Jason murmurs. He lets his thumb trace James’ bottom lip. “We can do it again. Knew you'd like it.”

“Uh-huh, c’mon,” James yawns, “Do it.”

So Jason does. 

The second time, James is anticipating the flood of smoke. His mouth opens nearly in sync with Jason's, his breaths slow and deep as he inhales. Then James wraps a hand around the back of Jason's neck, pulling him in roughly. 

And, well. _Fuck_. Jason can't be held responsible for the way he moans. 

It’s really, really fucking unfortunate that James knows about that particular weak spot, knows that if he grabs Jason there _just_ right he's putty in his hands. Like, seriously. Jason's so fucking weak for it his entire goddamn brain goes blank.

The limp kitten instinct, or whatever. Fuck.

There’s something about the feeling of James’ hands against his skin, something about the way James keeps trying to kiss him whenever Jason pulls back for air. It's really, really fucking good, all nice and warm and soft, his mind all fuzzed-out like tv static.

James rubs his thumb along the notches of his spine, right at the base of his neck. Jason sighs, taking another drag off the joint, pressing his lips to James’ and breathing slowly into his mouth. They finish the joint off, exchanging lazy kisses and smoke, and eventually Jason stubs out the roach in the ashtray on his coffee table.

His lips keep tingling a little. Fuck.

James’ hands are splayed across his ass, squeezing and kneading gently. A finger dips between his cheeks, and Jason moans, canting his hips down.

“Hey- you wanna,” James mumbles. He’s inches from Jason's face, his eyes hazily focusing and unfocusing. “You wanna fuck?”

“Duh,” Jason grins, “Upstairs, dude. Don't wanna ruin my couch.” 

James laughs.

+

Once they get upstairs, James crushes Jason into the mattress with a huff of air, cupping his face and kissing him sloppily. Jason moans as James pulls his hair a little. He whines as one of James’ hands drifts down his chest, fingers tweaking a nipple through his shirt and making his brain blank out. 

Then James’ hands drop to the waistband of his sweatpants, clumsily trying to get them down his legs, and Jason suddenly remembers why he was nervous in the first place, because _fuck._

_Fuck._

He forgot to tell James about the panties.

God, he’s a dumbass.

Jason lets out a weird little half-yelp, half-gasp. Then he grabs James’ hands in his panic; James blinks for a second, and then he fucking grabs Jason’s wrists instead and pins them to the mattress, above his head, with one hand.

Oh, god. _Oh, god._ Jason feels his face burn. He squirms weakly, fruitlessly trying to wiggle free of James’ grasp and blushing harder as the hem of his shirt rides up his stomach.

James raises an eyebrow. “Something up?”

“Uh- yeah- I mean- _no_ , no, there’s-”

“Dude, just spit it out.”

Jason swallows nervously. “Just- promise you won’t laugh?”

James frowns. “Why would I?”

“‘Cause- ‘cause, uh-”

“Hey, it's okay,” James says. He lets go of Jason’s wrists. “S’fine, Jase, we can take a raincheck, or whatever-”

Jason shakes his head panickedly. “ _No-_ no,” he blurts out, wincing as James's eyes widen, “I mean- I want to, I- fuck it.”

Swallowing hard, Jason pushes his sweats down his thighs clumsily. He has to kick them off, and once they hit the floor with a thump and he’s laying there in nothing more than a ratty old t-shirt and lacey lingerie, Jason’s pretty sure his entire face is bright red.

James’ mouth drops open, a little noise tearing out of his throat. His eyes are so fucking wide Jason can see his own goddamn reflection in them.

There’s a swell of embarrassment from deep within Jason’s stomach. It kind of makes him want to melt straight through the floor, but James is staring down at him with an expression akin to wonder, and he’s shocked by how much he loves it.

“Holy shit, _Jason_ ,” James breathes out, his cheeks going red, utterly stunned _._ “I- _fuck_.”

Jason fidgets with the lacy hem nervously. “I can- I can take them off,” he mumbles, feeling too raw and exposed to even look at James, his face heating. He's distantly aware of the way a bead of sweat drips down the back of his neck. “Y’know, if you're- if you're not into-”

James shakes his head, opening and closing his mouth, his whole face flushed. “Can you- can you, like. Turn around?”

Jason blinks. “Huh?”

“Like, wait, stand up and- and turn around, I wanna see ‘em.”

“Do I have to?” God, his face is on _fire._ “James, c’mon-” 

“Please?” James licks his lips. “Fuck, Jase, please? It’s so- fuck.”

God, like Jason could ever think of refusing James. He’s so fucking whipped for good dick it’s embarrasing.

Standing up clumsily by the edge of the bed, Jason swallows hard. The floor is cold under his feet as he turns around slowly, and he fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt, his face burning.

James _gasps_. Jason has to bite back the urge to laugh, before he jolts in surprise as a fingertip traces the little heart-shaped cutout.

“Jesus christ,” James says. Jason yelps as James drags him back down onto the bed. “Holy fucking shit, you’re so- _fuck-_ ”

And then James clumsily smashes their mouths together. Jason groans, pulling James in, letting himself get lost in the feeling of James cupping his cheeks, kissing him hard, lips all slick with spit. 

“You should- you should keep ‘em on,” James murmurs, in between kisses. “Wanna- wanna fuck you with them on.”

Jason flushes. “Jesus- shut up,” he grouses, pushing James back into the sheets. He pulls his t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. “Gonna- gonna grab the lube.”

James stares up at him, his face all pink, almost like he can't quite believe what he's seeing. Like he can't believe Jason's wearing panties, all for him. 

It’s kind of an ego boost. 

“Holy fucking shit,” James says, cheeks all pink and his eyes dilated. Jason unbuttons his jeans, tugging them and his boxers down James’ legs as James peels his shirt off. “God- _fuck._ I- I can't believe you- you-”

“Dunno,” Jason shrugs, straddling James’ thighs, “It's- it's kinda hot.”

“Yeah, it is,” James murmurs, “Really- _fuck_ , really hot.”

Jason feels his ears go red. “God, stop,” he mumbles, “You're distracting me.”

James’ shit-eating grin makes Jason roll his eyes. 

He leans up, rummaging in his night table for the lube and a condom. Tossing the little sachet onto the covers, Jason opens up the lube and gets a few digits slick. Then he sets the bottle aside.

Reaching back, Jason slips a finger under the silk of the panties. He circles his rim, biting his lip as he pushes a digit in. His eyelashes flutter at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck,” James moans, “ _God-_ ”

Jason laughs. “Yeah, fuck,” he sighs, everything going hazy around the edges. “Fuck, s’nice.”

He watches as James strokes his dick, watching _him_ ; it's unbelievably intimate. Jason adds another finger, groaning softly at the stretch. His dick is already leaking precum all over the panties, straining against the cool silk.

And _fuck_ if that isn't hot. Jason moans, his eyes rolling back as he crooks his fingers up hard. Over the sounds of his and James’ heavy breaths, there's the occasional squelch of lube, a bitten-off moan, a soft _fuck_.

It's fucking _good_.

Jason sighs, leaning forwards on one arm. It brings his face closer to James’, close enough that Jason can see a few light freckles across the bridge of his nose. He lazily kisses James, a startled, soft moan tearing from his mouth when James bites his bottom lip. Jason spreads his fingers slightly, hissing through his clenched teeth as he slips another one up inside. 

By this point, his dick is so hard it's spilled out the top of the lingerie, the lace and silk too fine to hold it in anymore. Jason would be embarrassed if he wasn't so turned on, though.

“Hey- go slow,” James mumbles. He’s inches from Jason’s face, his eyes kind of hazy and unfocused. Jason watches his pupils dilate and contract. “Got time.

“Yeah, ‘kay,” Jason groans. He slows the movements of his wrist, sucking in an unsteady breath at the feeling. His teeth dig into his bottom lip when James squeezes his side. “I’m just- fuck.”

James hums, voice low and gravelly. His eyes are nearly closed, ringed-red from the weed, eyelids heavy. All his movements are lazy and drawn-out, almost like he's moving in slo-mo, sweet and achingly intimate.

It makes the breath catch in Jason’s throat. He lets out a hiccupy moan when James teases a finger between his cheeks, playing with the cutout of the panties.

There’s a kind of easy tenderness to it, the way they kiss sloppily, the way Jason’s nearly pressed flush to James where he’s straddling his thighs. It always seems like they fall into this lazy mood whenever they’re both too stoned for any higher brain functions and anything faster than an easy, slow grind.

The slow drag of James’ palm up along the ridge of his spine shakes Jason out of his thoughts. His skin is a little warm, a little slick with sweat in the places where he’s pressed against James. Jason moans when James’ thumb digs in along his shoulder blade, kneading nice and easy.

God, he's fucked-up from the grass.

“Fuck,” James murmurs. His hand squeezes at Jason’s hipbone, his thumb dipping lower to stroke over his navel, teasing at the slight dusting of hair above the base of his dick. Jason swallows hard, moving his fingers in sync with the rhythm of James’ touch. “My head feels so- so- fuck.”

Jason laughs dazedly. “Yeah, I’m- fuck, I’m high,” he sighs. He pulls his fingers out slowly, biting his bottom lip to stifle a sultry groan. “Think I’m- I’m good.”

“Yeah? How do you- how d’you wanna do it?” James’ hands drift back down to his ass, cupping his cheeks, squeezing a little. 

“Mmm- lemme ride you,” Jason mumbles, balancing on his free hand so he can lean in and kiss James. His dick rubs against the dip of James’ pelvis, smearing precum all over his skin. James doesn’t seem to mind, one hand wrapping around his cock, strokes nice and lazy-slow. Jason whimpers. “ _Fuck-_ I’m too- too high for anything fast.”

James laughs, soft and rough. His voice is so low from the weed it should be _illegal,_ because holy shit it's just going straight to Jason’s dick. “Me- me too,” he says, “God, feels- feels good like this.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You gonna keep the panties on?”

Jason huffs impatiently, his eyes scrunching shut when James rubs his thumb through his slit. His cheeks burn, hot and overwhelming. “I- _fuck_ , fine.”

James grins, clumsily grabbing for the bottle of lube and the little condom sachet. The blue foil shifts between his fingers as he holds it up. “You wanna use one?”

“Nah, wanna- wanna feel it,” Jason murmurs. James nods and tosses the condom aside. He opens the lube and pours some into his palm, slicking his dick up lazily. 

And god, Jason could probably write fucking _poetry_ about how good James’ dick looks. It's flushed red, heavy and thick in his hand. A little bead of precum seeps out of the slit, dripping down the head as James strokes himself slowly, lazy with a practiced sense of ease.

Jason feels himself drool. James grins, using his other hand to smear the remnants of lube over Jason's hole, two fingers dipping in exploratorily. Jason whines.

“Shit- yeah, fuck,” James murmurs. He pulls his fingers out, teasingly slow. “God, you're so fucking pretty, fuck.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Jason groans, his face heating as James laughs. “Just- fuck, c’mon-”

James tugs the back of the panties aside. It’s rough and kinda hot and it makes Jason feel ridiculously slutty, the fact that James is so desperate to fuck he can’t even wait for him to get the lingerie off. Definitely an ego boost, or whatever.

Raising up on his knees and balancing with his hands on James’ stomach, Jason lets James line up. He’s a little embarrassed by the whimper that claws up out of his throat when the wet head of James’ dick presses up against his asshole, though.

Then James starts to push in. A ridiculously loud moan falls from Jason’s lips as his rim stretches, and then the head of James’ dick pops in and he gasps.

“Oh- fuck,” James hisses, “ _Shit._ ” His half-moan, half-groan is _filthy_ hot, rumbling through Jason's bones. “Yeah, c’mon, that's it, look so good split open on my dick, baby.”

“Mmh- _fuuuuck_ ,” Jason whines, his head lolling forwards at the burn. It takes a moment before he feels like he can move without coming all over the place. His dick bobs slightly, drooling precum all over James’ belly. “ _God,_ so- fuck-”

He pushes himself down a bit more. It's a little slow, a little unsteady. Jason feels his mouth drop open, his thighs shivering at each inch sliding home. His legs splay outwards as he fucks himself down slow and easy.

James’ eyes are heavy-lidded, his pupils all blown out with pleasure, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Jason watches his skin go bloodless-white from the pressure. James groans, his whole fucking body going stiff and his blunt nails biting into Jason's skin at the feeling of Jason slipping down further. 

And _god_ , the tiny moan James lets out as Jason bottoms out? It's fucking _sinful_ ; Jason has to bite the meat of his palm to muffle a needy whimper.

When he’s finally seated, Jason's pretty sure he's gonna die.

It's so much to handle, and he has to take a moment to try and catch his breath. There's that warm, heavy-full feeling in his guts, overwhelmingly hot. Jason moans, his toes curling as James shifts. 

Jesus, his eyes are watering. _Fuck._

It’s like a fog has settled in Jason's brain; everything feels a little hazy and warm, partly from the weed and partly from the rush of heat at the feeling of James’ dick stretching him out.

James’ hands rub soothingly at his hips. A finger dips under the lace hem of the panties, pulling it away from his skin. The elastic cracks against Jason's skin when James releases it, and Jason moans.

“Mmm- fuck,” Jason mumbles, “‘Kay, m’gonna-”

Jason rolls his hips forwards clumsily, starting up a slow rhythm; James starts to thrust up into him, moving in sync. Their movements begin to speed up, thrusts all clumsy in their highs, and it seems like hours pass in Jason's hazy brain, although he's sure it's only minutes.

Then James pauses and rolls them over. 

Jason's entire field of vision spins, blurring out. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with the sudden change, his head settling against the pillows as he blinks dazedly up at James’ face. 

“Hey,” James murmurs. He leans in, balancing over Jason on one arm, his free hand trailing up Jason’s stomach, fingers skimming over his warm skin. “You- you good, baby?”

“Mhm- keep going.”

“The panties are kinda uncomfortable, though,” James frowns. “The lace is- s’fuckin’ itchy.”

“Told you it was a bad idea,” Jason laughs hazily. “Lemme- lemme kick ‘em off.”

“No you didn’t,” James smirks, “And fuck that.” He grabs the waistband and neatly tears along the seam, tugging the lingerie off Jason before he tosses the now-ruined panties to the floor. 

Jason's pretty sure that even if he tried to muffle himself, there's no way James wouldn't have heard the slutty fucking moan that tears from his mouth. He'd be mad that James ruined the lingerie he paid for if he wasn't concentrating so fucking hard on not coming after seeing that. 

God, that's going _straight_ to his fucking spank bank.

Jason pushes his face sideways into the pillows, trying to hide his blush, his moan pitching to a needy, loud whine as James thrusts back in.

“Yeah?” James’ grin is smug. Jason wants to kiss him and strangle him all at once. 

“Shut up- _fuck-_ ”

The next thrust is just a little harder; almost like James is holding back, wanting to keep it slow. It makes Jason's guts twist, his eyelashes flutter. Another thrust, deeper this time, causes a strangled moan to fall from his lips. “Oh, fuck- _yeah-_ right there-”

James looks far-away, blurred-out. His eyes are heavy, his pupils all blown-out, skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Jason watches his muscles flex and relax with each thrust, all easy and soft.

It’s all kind of nebulous, this half-hazy moment between the two of them. Jason feels his mind wander, his head fuzzy and everything kind of indistinct. The only thing anchoring him to the mortal plane anymore is James’ hands, one grabbing his hip and the other hauling one of his thighs up, spreading him open so James can press in deeper.

Jason whimpers. His heels dig into the small of James’ back, his hips bowing up off the bed with pleasure.

His head spins at each thrust. They're getting harder and rougher as James starts to lose his composure; it's a little sloppy, a little clumsy, and _fuck_ , there's nothing in this goddamn world Jason wants more. 

James gasps raggedly against his lips. At this point their kisses have devolved to panting against each others’ lips, breaths mingling. The scent of weed is still heavy in the air, and it mixes with that salty tang of sweat and a sharp hint of James’ cologne, perversely good.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” James mumbles, “Fuck- look so good, fuck-”

All of Jason's remaining brain cells are mush. He can’t even tell what’s up and what’s down, anymore, can only grab weakly at James’ shoulders, can only moan and whine into the crook of James’ neck at the heat building in his guts as James fucks him into the mattress.

James wraps a hand around Jason’s cock, slick with precum, rubbing his thumb through his slit. That makes Jason's back arch up, so hard he’s worried he’s gonna break in two. James’ thrusts speed up, strokes of his hand accelerating, and Jason’s so close, so close-

“So fucking _pretty_ , baby, god,” James mumbles, biting under his jaw, and Jason’s gone.

He comes all over James’ hand and his stomach, a whiny sob catching in his throat. Distantly, he feels the way he’s tensed up, the way his hips hitch into James’ hand, his nails digging into the skin of James’ back.

“Fuck,” James groans, “Yeah- fuck-”

“Keep going,” Jason slurs, half-delirious from pleasure, “Keep- _please_ , c’mon...”

Sure enough, James pushes his hips forwards. He does it slow, easy, and from this angle all his thrusts are shallow, so achingly deep it’s filthy. It's too much, too hot. Jason whimpers. He’s so overwhelmed he can hardly breathe, his toes curling and his thighs shuddering where they’re wrapped around James’ hips.

James only lasts a little longer before he kind of stiffens up, moaning lowly as his eyes scrunch shut. Jason whines, his body shivering at that heavy-slick feeling before he goes limp, the mattress soft under his dead weight. 

“Fuck,” James mumbles, “Holy fucking shit.”

Jason hums. He doesn't even have the energy to speak anymore, let alone move. 

James pulls back slow, his softening dick slipping out of Jason's ass. The head catches against his rim, and Jason gasps, a sudden burn crawling up his spine. His hole aches a little, sore from the stretch. 

Then there's that slick-warm feeling of the lube and James’ cum dripping out of him, all slow and _hot_. 

Fuck.

James presses kisses along the crook of Jason's neck, fingers teasing along his perineum. Jason shudders, hard. His mouth falls open on a whimper, his body lit up with too much pleasure and a little bit of pain. 

“Oh- shit, _shit_ ,” he whines, “James- fuck-”

James’ fingers slow. They swirl over that sensitive patch of skin under his balls, skimming low and tracing his rim again and again. A punched-out cry tears from Jason's mouth, his voice breaking on a sob as James strokes over his hole.

“Fuck, baby,” James mumbles, “Jesus, where’d you get the panties? ‘Cause, like. Holy fucking shit.”

It takes a moment for Jason to even summon the brain cells to parse through James’ question. At this point, he’s pretty sure he’s engaging in osmosis with the cotton sheets, brain leaking out his ears.

“La Senza,” he mumbles, “I bought three- three pairs.”

“Fuck,” James hisses. He lets a finger rub up and down along Jason's perineum. “You wanna- you wanna show me them?”

Feeling his cheeks heat, Jason huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, okay, just- just gimme a few minutes.” 

James laughs, before kissing him softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
